


Time

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: But still very fitting for this episode I think, Can be read as platonic or as romantic, Episode Tag, Gen, S04E11 And the Trial of the One, it's up to you, no spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Almost the only thing they had in common, was that time had never been their friend.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> So another post-episode fic. Although this does contain any details of the episode itself, I still think it counts because THAT SCENE kind of made me become a platonic Casskins shipper overnight. 
> 
> Oh, and for you musical theatre fans out there: yes, this is based on Heaven Help My Heart from the musical Chess. I've been listening to it all week and I thought it was fitting.

Almost the only thing they had in common, was that time had never been their friend.

 

He had always had too much time.

 

She always had too little.

 

She desperately wanted to escape her sheltered life and see the world but she never could.

 

He had seen far, _far_ more of the world than anybody should, so he locked himself away.

 

Centuries of dealing with magic had made him cautious.

 

The discovery of magic and all the endless possibilities that came with it, made her rash.

 

To her, death was a looming presence that came just a little closer everyday, one she fought and resisted with every breath she took.

 

There were days when he would have given everything, _everything_ , to be able to lie down and rest.

 

Yes, they were polar opposites in quite literally every way. But that only meant they balanced each other out. They sensed this, felt this strange kinship and they let it draw them together. Never mistaking it for something it wasn’t; sure, they indulged in a little flirtation every now and then, but his love already belonged to someone else, someone who could not give him the same in return, and as for hers? Her love was not meant for men.

 

But in her, a knight finally found a reason to get up and fight again. And in him, a terrified princess finally found the courage to start slaying her own dragons.

 

Time was not their friend. Mostly, it was a foe. But together, they would stand their ground and fight it as best they could.

 

Because heaven help their hearts if time ever ran out.


End file.
